Twelve ThirtyOne TwoThousandNine
by moviebook777
Summary: It's almost the new year, and Haruhi wants to celebrate, SOS Brigade style. Though we all know that getting involved with Haruhi never ends with something normal! Please read and review! Thanks! CHAPTER 4 NOW UP!
1. The 28th

Chapter 1

_Time: Monday December 28th, 2009, 2:45:30 p.m._

"...that's two and a half minutes too late!" were the last words I heard coming out of Haruhi's mouth as she scolded me for being late for the SOS Brigade meeting, which she scheduled to start at 2:43 sharp. She always picks the most random times for SOS Brigade meetings to start, but I guess it's part of Haruhi's need to be different from everyone else. Oh, and if you're wondering why that quote starts irregularly, it's because I had spaced out a while after she started scolding me. If she knew that, she'd probably kick me in the shin.

"You are not to disobey your Brigade Chief any more!" she yelled before storming off to her seat in front of the computer. I'm pretty sure she didn't want to hear an excuse out of me, even though I planned to retort with "Well, sometimes you're the last one here too, you know." That would've gotten me a kick in both shins and the nickname of "smart-ass".

I made my way over to my usual seat and removed my bag from my shoulder. I looked around the clubroom to see if everyone was actually here, and I was the last one to arrive. Koizumi happened to be right across to me fiddling with his cellphone. "You know the thing that holds the battery in the phone? Well, it broke" he said, seeing that I was looking at him. Nagato was sitting in a seat in a corner to the right of Haruhi reading "The DaVinci Code". I knew she would be into those sorts of novels. And finally, Asahina-san was dressed in her maid outfit brewing a final cup of tea before she turned and started walking towards me. She placed a steaming cup of green tea on the table for me and smiled before giving one to Koizumi. I noticed she had her hair in pigtails, which I never saw before on her. She looked insanely adorable.

After she placed a cup in Haruhi's hand, Haruhi took a sip of the tea and smiled. "Very good, Mikuru-chan! You're improving your skills very quickly!" I raised my eyebrows at Haruhi; I don't think she ever compliments any of the Brigade members except for Koizumi. She caught me looking at her and she rolled her eyes before averting them back to the computer screen.

The room was quiet for a while since Haruhi was occupied with the computer. The clubroom was still decorated from the Christmas party we had had on the last day of school before break. What was weird was our school only gave us Christmas Eve, Christmas, and the weekend after off. Today was our 1st day back. There was still a wreath on the door, and there was a small tree at the front of the room decorated with ornaments. At the top of the tree there was a circular sign going around it that said all of our names on it. Another thing, which I thought was ironic, was that there was a mistletoe hanging above the table, which had been moved to the side of the room when we had the party so there was more space to walk around in the room. I thought of possibly kissing Asahina-san under it, but that thought made me feel like an amoeba. I then realized that the mistletoe was placed so that Koizumi and I sat directly under it right now. I guess that's my karma for thinking of Asahina-san.

"I can't believe our first year together is almost over" Koizumi said with that weird smile of his. It bothered me how he said "together", but maybe he wasn't talking directly to me.

Haruhi then snapped her fingers loudly and said "That's it!" I could imagine a light bulb turning on above her head. When I had illusions like that, it rarely led to anything good. "We should all have a New Year's party together!" she declared as she got up and stood on her chair, which she did when she talked to us.

Asahina-san came and sat down next to me, and Nagato and Koizumi put down their book and cellphone and looked up at Haruhi.

"We'll ring in the new year together SOS Brigade style! Scratch that! Ring in the new decade! This will make it doubly special!" she yelled enthusiastically as she shot her fist into the air.

"But won't the school be closed New Year's Eve? We won't be able to have this party in the clubroom, you know" I told her.

"You don't think I know that, Kyon?" she said, pointing a finger at me, then pointing it at her head. "I do have a brain up here, you know".

"And where did that brain plan to have this party?" I said.

"Hmmm...good question" she responded. Typical Haruhi. She snapped her fingers again and grinned.

"I got it! Stay put! I'll be right back!" she said jumping down from her chair and bolting out of the room, slamming the door behind her with so much energy that the wreath fell off. Asahina-san went to retrieve the wreath and place it on the table next to where she brews her tea. I finally got the idea that Haruhi didn't consider the fact that everyone might be spending New Year's Eve with their families, even though everyone except for me lives alone, but she doesn't know that. She really doesn't think things through.

After about 8 minutes Haruhi opened the door to the room panting heavily and sat herself down on the table to catch her breath. "Crap. I couldn't find her!" she said in between heavy breaths. She went running around the school, maybe? For who, I wonder?

"Oh! Mikuru-chan!" Haruhi said as she got up from the table walked over to her. She whispered something into her ear and Asahina-san nodded, though she looked a little reluctant.

"Okay! Then it's being taken care of! Dismissed!" Haruhi said before picking up her bag, putting on her cardigan, and walking out of the clubroom. I looked at Asahina-san who caught me looking and smiled.

"Don't worry, Kyon-kun! I can take care of it!" she said with a really cute, determined voice.

I wonder where she gets the strength to put up with Haruhi?


	2. Classical

Chapter 2

_Tuesday, December 29th, 2009, 2:57 p.m._

"So, about this party we're having..." I said to Haruhi, after a few moments of silence in the clubroom. Asahina-san was not asked to put on her usual maid outfit today, which definitely was unusual....and unfortunate. Koizumi was taking down the Christmas decorations, Yuki was reading some other novel, and Haruhi, in her usual spot in front of the computer.

"Yeah? What about it?" Haruhi answered, a little agitated.

"Where are we having it?"

As if on cue, the door burst open and Tsuruya-san appeared with a huge grin on her face, showing her cute little fang.

"Ah! If it isn't our 6th Brigade member!" Haruhi exclaimed happily. She's a brigade member now?

"Harunyan, It's absolutely no trouble at all, nyoro!" she said. What's not a problem?

"Really? That's awesome" Haruhi said back, wrapping Tsuruya in a hug.

"Does someone wanna explain what's going on here?" I asked, feeling left in the dark.

"I got a call from Mikuru-chan last night asking if there could be some sort of SOS Brigade bash at my house for the new year. I said, megassa, it's no problem, nyoron!" Tsuruya explained with a thumbs up. Is that what Haruhi asked Asahina-san to do yesterday? I can't believe Haruhi made Asahina-san invite us over to Tsuruya-san's house!

"Are you sure this isn't causing you any trouble, Tsuruya-san?" Koizumi asked, asking the question for me.

"Don't be silly, Itsuki-kun! My parents said it's totally cool if you guys come over! They'll be out anyways." Tsuruya replied. "You guys can be over by 7:30 on Friday! I'll have the karaoke machine set up and everything! Oh, it'll be so much fun, megassa!"

"You here that, Brigaders? 7:30! Don't make our hostess wait!" Haruhi announced. "Oh, hold on a sec, Tsuruya-chan!". Haruhi went over to her desk, pulled out a yellow piece of paper a wrote something on it with permanent marker. She stapled it into a circle and went back to Tsuruya.

"You now have an official role in our Brigade as event coordinator, since this will be the second event the SOS Brigade has held at your house!" she said, placing the band around Tsuruya's arm.

"Thanks, Harunyan! I'm really honored. I'll see you guys then!" Tsuruya said as she walked out the door.

Just listening to those two made me really exhausted. Haruhi got her bag and walked out.

"That's it for today, you guys. Same time tomorrow!" she said, and she left.

_Wednesday, December 30th, 2009, 3:00 p.m._

Haruhi told me the Brigade meeting was cancelled today, which I could see coming, because she was in a pretty bad mood. Telling me the meeting was cancelled was the only thing she said to me today, and her head was buried in her arms on her desk all throughout homeroom. She seemed so happy yesterday, though.

I went to the clubroom to tell everyone who might've shown up there to go home, and of course, they were all there, waiting for Haruhi. After that, I went to my locker to get my coat and then go home.

As I was walking down the hallway, I passed through the art wing, where all the art and music classes are held. As I approached the music room, I heard some sort of classical melody being played on the piano. I thought all the teachers would've left by this time.

My assumption was correct. When I looked inside the room, it wasn't a teacher playing the piano. It was Haruhi. I still don't understand how she's so talented. I stood by the doorway and watched her, since she was playing so well, not to mention her eyes were closed. I don't think I could ever be so musical even if I had a third arm.

After she finished, she turned the page in the music book she was playing from. She then looked my way and jumped from her seat.

"Oh. It's just you. Why were you watching me anyway, creeper?" she said as she crossed her arms and glared at me.

"You just screwed your way out of receiving a compliment, Haruhi." I said, smiling.

"...who cares." she replied quietly. Then she sat back down on the piano bench.

"Do you mind telling me why you're so upset? It's kinda scary to see you so bummed." I asked, walking into the room and sitting down on the bench.

"Fine. But if you laugh or tell anyone, I'll kick you so hard where the sun don't shine that you'll have to change your name to Kyoko!" she said with a straight face. After a short pause, she said "I always get kinda annoyed at the end of the year if I don't accomplish anything big or find anything out of the ordinary." she said, staring out the window.

"But what about the SOS Brigade? Didn't you accomplish something in establishing it?" I asked, trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah, but this is the 16th year of my life and I haven't found any espers, time travelers, or aliens yet! That's the whole point of the club anyway." she replied, looking at me this time.

I thought of something to say to cheer her up, but I decided to change the subject instead. "So...when did you learn to play the piano?"

"I've been learning since I was seven." she said, showing no anger in the sudden change of subject, thank God.

"What song was that, just now?"

"Gymnopédie No.1 by Erik Satie."

"...you play very well."

"I thought you weren't gonna compliment me" she said sarcastically.

"Guess I changed my mind." I said, smiling at her. She smiled back, her first smile today.


	3. Konpeito

Chapter 3

_Thursday December 31st, 2009, 12:01:37 PM_

I decided to pick up some food for the party at Tsuruya-san's house tonight, which I have an unusual feeling about. I don't know why I feel so strange. Maybe it was the questionable sushi that I had for lunch? It'll go away, I'm sure.

I tried to walk to the supermarket as quickly as I could, since it was a bone-chilling 23 degrees outside and both of my parents had to work today, even though my sister and I have off from school today. I put on a jacket, a coat over that, and a scarf, and made the five-minute-long trek over to the supermarket. Even with all the layers I'm wearing, I'm still freezing. I'm such a weakling. Or was that Haruhi's voice in my head just now?

The bells on the door jingled as I pushed it open and made my way inside. I pulled the scarf from my face so I could breath (I sacrificed the luxury of breathing for warmth) and I started browsing. Honestly, I had no idea what I wanted to bring to Tsuruya's, so I just walked around aimlessly up and down aisles until something caught my eye.

Somehow, I made my way into the sweets aisle. Little known fact about me is that I have a pretty big sweet tooth. Guess I'll bring candy or something. I looked left and right as I walked up aisle 5 until I finally made the decision to pick up a bag of konpeito. I took the bag off the shelf, but nearly dropped it when I turned and saw someone standing to my left.

Asahina-san. The adult version.

"Long time no see, Kyon!" she said sarcastically. I saw her about a week and a half ago when Haruhi disappeared. I stood there dumbstruck, knowing that I only see this future version of Asahina-san when something big is about to happen.

"Ah! You're buying konpeito?" she asked, pointing to the green bag of candy I was holding. "That's my favorite candy. Good choice!" she said, giving me a thumbs up. I swear, I don't care if I meet the Asahina-san from 70 years into the future, she'll still be adorable.

"Let me guess. Something's gonna happen that I need to be prepared for, right?" I asked. Even though she's beautiful and I'm glad to see her, every time I see the adult version of Asahina-san, I can't help but be a bit worried about what I'm gonna have to do to fix whatever problem is going to occur.

"You've got it. Although, I have to tell you. This time, I think 'be prepared' is an understatement. I'm here to tell you to brace yourself." Okay, now I'm scared.

"With all due respect, is there any more warning you can give me than 'be prepared'?"

"Well, I can tell you two things. First, the event will happen tonight, and second, Nagato-san will be able to offer some help. The rest, I'm afraid, is classified information." _Really freaked out now. I don't need something huge happening again like when I had to go on a wild goose chase for Haruhi._

We approached the cash register together when I felt her tap on my shoulder. Only it wasn't Asahina-san. This time it was Tsuruya.

"Hey look! I found Kyon-kun. Heheh!" she said. I noticed she was wearing her hair up in a bun and she had two long strands of green hair hanging down each side of her face. _She's almost as cute as Asahina-san._

"Oh! Don't show me what you bought! I want it to be a surprise, 'kay?" she said, covering her eyes.

"How do you know I'm buying this for the party?" I asked, joking with her.

"Teehee! I know Kyon-kun is a gentleman, nyoro!"

We each paid for what we were buying and walked out the doors, the bells jingling a little louder as we walked outside together. A blast of cold air hit us both as the doors wooshed open.

"Holy mackerel! Certainly feels like December today, huh?" Tsuruya exclaimed while giggling.

We started walking in the direction of my house; she didn't turn to go a separate way, so maybe she lives in the same direction? There was an awkward silence between us for a while. I don't know her all that well, so I didn't have much to talk to her about. Then, she said:

"Kyon-kun. I kinda wanted to talk to you about something..." _Hm?_

"Go ahead." I said.

"It's...well...you're...friends with Itsuki-kun, right?" she asked me as she started to undo her hair. _What does she want with Koizumi?_

"...I...know him well if that's what you're asking." It kinda made me feel weird to be considered friends with him.

"Yeah. I kinda..." she was blushing now. _I know how this sentence ends._ I put my hand on her shoulder and stopped walking.

"Okay. That's fine, but why are you telling me this?"

"Honestly, Kyon-kun, I have no idea. I don't even know where these...feelings came from, heehee." she said, laughing at herself.

"I think...if he says anything about you or says he likes someone, you want me too...point him in you're direction?" I suggested.

"Well you don't exactly have to tell him that I like him, but..." _She's nervous._

"I think I get it. I understand, okay?" I said, turning to smile at her. She smiled back and laughed softly. Then she ran off in another direction. While running, she turned to look at me and waved. Grinning, she said:

"See ya tonight, nyoro! And good idea picking out konpeito! It's my favorite!"


	4. Countdown

Chapter 4

_Thursday, December 31st, 2009, 7:27:09 PM_

I couldn't get what Tsuruya said out of my head. I agree with her; I have no idea where those feelings for Koizumi came from. Given, she's a teenage girl and Koizumi's not...ugly to look at. Guess it's none of my business, anyway. Also, what did the future version of Asahina-san mean when she said something was gonna happen tonight? I don't think I can deal with anything extravagant anymore after Haruhi disappeared 2 weeks ago. I'm still not fully recovered from _that_ incident.

My mom dropped me off at Tsuruya's house a little early, but I guess it's better to arrive early than to get verbally abused by Haruhi for being late (or arriving last). Thanks, Mom.

I rang her doorbell and waited outside for her, holding the bag of konpeito. I heard someone yell "Coming!" from inside the house, followed by the sound of footsteps. The lock turned and the door opened. Tsuruya opened the door, Koizumi and Asahina-san standing behind her.

"Yay! Kyon-kun's here!" she yelled and hugged me. She's awfully cute. "So that just leaves Harunyan and Nagatocchi, right? Kyon, come inside! It's freakin' freezing out there!"

I walked inside and said hello to Koizumi and Asahina-san. Koizumi had on a white and blue striped shirt and black pants, and Asahina-san was wearing brown dress with a pink ribbon tied across her waist. She had a pink scarf wrapped around her neck. Her hair had these really cute soft curls in them. I honestly don't know which version of her is more angelic.

"Did you guys get here early?" I asked.

"Mikuru-chan and Itsuki-kun got here at the same time, right, nyoro?" Tsuruya commented as she shut the door behind her.

"I saw Koizumi-kun on my way here. We walked the rest of the way together." Asahina-san replied. I glared at Koizumi. "Oh! He was a real gentleman! He made sure I got here safely, right?" Asahina-san said nervously, turning to look at Koizumi.

"Yeah. It was pretty dark out there. Just making sure she was okay!" Koizumi replied.

"Kyon-kun, lemme take your coat" Tsuruya offered.

"I'll take care of it. Where do I hang it up?" I asked, trying to be the gentleman she made me out to be a few hours ago.

"You sure?" she asked. I nodded. "Go down that hall and it's the second door on your right, 'kay?" she said, pointing me in the right direction.

I walked down the hallway and slid open the door to an open room with a table and a vase with roses on the far left of the room. It was really under-decorated besides that; just a room meant to be where you put your coat. Most people just have a closet set aside for that. I walked to the end of the room and slid open the closet door and started to hang up my jacket. As I was doing that, I heard Tsuruya greet someone else and say "You sure? Okay, second door on the right!" Someone else must've just arrived. I finished hanging up my jacket and turned around.

Haruhi was standing in front of me with her coat in her hands. But this was a Haruhi I hadn't seen before. She was all made up and had on a white dress with purple polka dots that went just above the knees. The hem of her dress was purple, and so were the spaghetti straps on he shoulders. A purple ribbon was tied across her waist and she had her hair tied into a messy bun on the right side of her head with a flower in it. The flower was yellow and didn't really match but it didn't change the fact that she looked..._gorgeous_.

"H-...hey..." was all I could manage. My brain was numb. She tilted her head to the side and smirked at me, sticking her hand on her hip.

"Don't just stand there! Move, so I can hang up my coat" she ordered. I actually followed her order. My brain didn't know what else to do but make my jaw go slack. I'm surprised she hasn't called me a moron or a pervert yet.

As she hung up her coat, my brain kicked back in and learned how to form words again. "You look great." She didn't respond, but I saw her cheeks redden.

My brain remembered something else. About the room we were in. This was the room where the SOS Brigade filmed that scene for our movie. The scene that made me lose my temper and almost whack Haruhi across the face. _Hope she doesn't remember..._

"Hey, I remember filming in this room a few months ago" she said. Ah, crap.

"Yeah" was all I could say.

She turned to look at me, but I couldn't look her in the eyes. I looked down at my feet. _Dammit. Do I say something or not? _She looked around the room aimlessly. _Yep. She definitely remembers._

"Haruhi."

"Yeah?" she said, looking back at me._ Why'd I do that? I have nothing to say! I technically apologized already, but did she consider me saying "We'll make this movie a success" an apology? I mean, she hasn't said anything about it since._

"What is it?" she asked.

"...beat 'cha here."To my surprise, she actually smiled.

"Moron."

Tsuruya then appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, I just got a call from Nagatocchi. She said she can't make it. Bummer, huh?" she said. Didn't know Nagato had Tsuruya-san's phone number. Wait, does her not coming have to do with the fact that something out of the ordinary is going to happen tonight? I mean, aliens don't get sick, do they?

"She probably has a cold", Haruhi said. "I guess there's no helping it. If she's sick, she should rest." _If I said I couldn't make it because I was sick, you'd probably punch me._

We went into the living room and I gave Tsuruya the bag of konpeito, which she poured into a huge glass bowl and put on the coffee table.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Tsuruya said. She grabbed a bag off of the counter and reached into it. She put a yellow party hat onto each of our heads. She handed an extra one to Haruhi.

"Give this to Nagatocchi next time you see her, okay? And I have noise makers for you guys when it get close to midnight!"

The night went on pretty normally. We did karaoke, played a few games, ate food, and listened and danced to music. Despite all the activity, I still can't help but wonder what it is the future Asahina-san warned me about. Then around 10:45, someone took my hand.

"Kyon-kun", it was Asahina-san. "I need to talk to you". She led me away while no one, especially Haruhi, was looking, into the same room with the coat closet.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Well, I wanted to tell you something", she said. It's probably not what I hope it is, though.

"I can't...I can't return to the future", she said. _Oh, no._ "There's been some sort of timequake again, but it's not recognizable to humans yet. Because it hasn't happened yet".

"Do you know when it will occur?" _this is probably..._

"Classified information. I'm sorry. But I can tell you that it's a major one, and it will be occurring soon. It has a different nature then the past timequakes." This is probably what her future self came to warn me about. But before I could respond-

"What the hell are you two doing in here?" Haurhi burst through the door.

"S-Suzumiya-san" Ashahina-san stuttered.

"Kyon, you pervert! Don't drag Mikuru-chan into a room with you! You cannot be trusted!" she yelled. _Technically, she dragged me in here._

Before she could say anything else, Asahina-san ran out of the room, still leaving me without any answers. Then I noticed something else. Haruhi, with her back to me standing in the doorway, took her hair out of the bun and put it into a ponytail. _Why would she satisfy my fetish if she's mad at me right now?_

"Get out, Kyon!" she yelled. She dragged me out of the room.

The night continued, and before we knew it, there was 5 minutes left until 2010. We put on the TV and prepared to count down. Tsuruya handed out the noise makers.

"Does everyone have someone to kiss at midnight, nyoro?" she burst out laughing. The girl sitting closest to me was Haruhi, and to my right was Koizumi. _I honestly don't know which would be better._

_ 11:59:55 PM_

Finally, we began to countdown.

5

4

3

2

1

All of a sudden, there was a blinding white light that lasted half a second. The last thing I heard was a high-pitched noise in my ears, and my face hit the ground. The world went black. We never made it to zero.


End file.
